Turbofan aircraft engines may be equipped with augmentor fans to increase a bypass ratio of the turbofan while maintaining the benefit of a reduction in noise attributable to the turbofan being shrouded (e.g., via a nacelle surrounding a ducted fan of the turbofan). Example aircraft propulsors having mechanically-driven augmentor fans are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,689,538, issued on Apr. 8, 2014, entitled “Ultra-Efficient Propulsor with an Augmentor Fan Circumscribing a Turbofan.” Example aircraft propulsors having air-driven augmentor fans are disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2017/0122257, published on May 4, 2017, entitled “Nacelle-Integrated Air-Driven Augmentor Fan for Increasing Propulsor Bypass Ratio and Efficiency.” U.S. Pat. No. 8,689,538 and U.S. Patent Publication No. 2017/0122257 are hereby incorporated by reference herein in their entireties.